Guardian Angel
by Pheonix245
Summary: JouxOc! A very hot OC! yea, anyways this is about Jou and this CEO named Akira... The Summary's inside! Ke Ke Ke Ke! Also, this is YAOI!


Tally: Hi...

Robin: She's calm...

Don: Maybe she didn't have any sugar?

Robin: If she didn't have any sugar, she would be glaring at us...she is not her usual self at the moment...

Tally: -glares- What's that supposed to mean?

Robin: Never mind...

Summary-

Jou is thought to be an average guy. He has an average life with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. hating him, an abusive father, and famous friends. That all changes when he's pulled into an alley, almost raped, and saved, by a man. This man lets him stay with him and ...just read and find out!!!!!!

Tally: I do not own this show called Yugioh. This is yaoi. It means boy on boy. Preferably, Jouxoc. If you are homophobic, get your ass out of my fic or I will find you and kill you for flaming.

_Italics_ are Jou's thoughts.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

"..." People talking

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

- - - - - - - -Golden eyes looked tiredly at the tv screen. The boy was falling asleep. A violet eyed teen looked up at the boy.

"Jou, you should get home," Yugi Mouto said to his friend, Jounouchi Katsuya.

Jou nodded.

"I'll see you later, Yug'," He said and walked out of the Kame shops' doors.

Jou walked to the south end of Domino City. It wasn't the best part of town, but it was good enough to call home. Jou's dad had been executed over two months ago, for murdering an officer and rape of an under aged woman. Jou now lived alone in the rundown apartment. Boy, was he lonely.

Jou sighed.

"Wish I had a pet dog...or cat...," He said.

Jou sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from an alley. Jou felt himself being hauled into the alley by an unknown source. He couldn't see for he, now, had a blindfold over his eyes. He struggled to free himself from his captors, but to no avail. Jou was smashed, face-first, into the alley wall. He couldn't see anything, but could faintly tell his clothes were being ripped off. First his shirt, then his pants, next came his boxers. He was now naked, against a wall, with a blindfold covering his eyes.

"A pretty cute 'un I 'ave 'ere," Jou's captor said.

Jou whimpered.

"G-go away, onegai?" He pleaded.

He was turned over.

His captor smacked him across the face.

"Never," With that, Jou heard the other male's zipper.

_So this is it. I'm gonna get raped in this cold alley and more likely die._

Jou sobbed when the man began to bite on his neck.

As fast as the man came, he was gone.

Jou heard a crash and a hiss of pain. He fell to the ground, his back still to the wall.

"You shouldn't be doing that here," a different voice said, "I believe the young man said to go away?"

Jou heard a curse and footsteps running.

_He's gone._

Jou felt himself being covered by a jacket and getting picked up by his savior.

He tensed.

_Should I trust this knight?_

_Or should I scream for help?_

Jou felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, its ok, I won't hurt you," The man said.

Jou picked the first option.

He nodded and began to relax. The man took off the blindfold and Jou got a good look at his savior.

The man was at least 20 years of age. He had blue hair that reached his just above the small of his back. He had yellow eyes and his skin was smooth and white. He wore a white button down shirt and black pants. His black leather jacket was around Jou's naked body. He also had a thin choker with a cross on it. Truth be told, this man looked like a biker. His collar was up in an unusual fashion and his bangs split at the top. Kinda like Bakura's, but longer.-1-

Jou blinked.

"Arigatou," He said.

The man smiled.

"Your welcome, umm?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya," Jou smiled, "But you can call me Jou."

"Jou, I'm Akira,"the man said, "Akira Mitsuri."

Jou's eyes widened.

"The CEO?" He gasped as Akira nodded.

Your probably wondering, 'CEO of what?' Well, Akira is the CEO of Mitsuri Corp.(shocker, ain't it?) They lead in all funds for culinary arts and military things. They fund everything. He's more famous than Kaiba! And Hotter!!!! Alright, back to the story.

"An honor to meet you," Jou grinned.

_He is hot. He is hot. He is hot. He is Hot. He is HOT! HE IS HOT!!!!!!!_

Yes, Jou's has been crushing on this bachelor for at least six years.

Shut up...

Anyways.

"The honor is mine," Akira smiled and walked to his limo. His chauffeur opened the door and he sat in with Jou in his lap.

Jou blushed.

"Where do you live?" Akira asked.

"On the south end of Domino," Jou mumbled.

Akira frowned.

"Did your parents know you were out?" He asked.

Jou was sent downcast.

"My mom hates me and my dad was executed 2 months ago," He mumbled.

"So you don't live with anyone?"

Jou nodded.

Akira sighed.

"How about you stay with me in my home?" He asked.

Jou blushed.

_In Akira Mitsuri's home?!?!?!?!_

"Tha-that's okay," Jou said, "I don't want to be a burden."

Akira frowned.

"Why would you be a burden?"

Jou shrugged.

Akira smirked.

"You could either live in my nice mansion or live in the cold apartment you call home," Akira said.

Jou's eyes widened.

"How do you know where I live?" He whispered.

Akira smiled.

"I've always known about you, Jou," Akira said, "You are the one that captured my heart."

Jou blushed.

"But we just met," He said.

"I've seen you many times," Akira said, "You help your friends in times of danger. You stand up to Kaiba. You are brave enough to fight Marik. You are very talented in art and music. And your too cute!!!!"

Jou's blush grew redder.

Akira smiled.

"And I want you as _mine_," He said and placed his lips upon Jou's.

Jou moaned. - - - - - - - -

Beep! Beep!

Jou groaned as he looked at his clock.

6:30 it read.

Jou got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for some relief.

_Why did it have to wake me up now? I was having a great dream!_

Jou changed his clothes once he got back into his room. After that, he left for school, not knowing how much his life was gonna change.

* * *

Tally: Wow!!!!

Robin: Deceiving much?

Tally: Nope! Review please!!!!


End file.
